Data tag technology such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology refers to passive smart tags (miniature antenna-containing tags requiring no internal power supply) that may be embedded in or attached to a product or material to convey information that may be read by a scanner. Generally, conductive or passive smart tags include a data circuit and an antenna. In particular, smart tags include a semiconductor, a coiled, etched, or stamped antenna, a capacitor, and a substrate on which the components are mounted or embedded. A protective covering is typically used to encapsulate and seal the substrate.
In general, RFID systems and other data tag systems include readers and tags in which the tags generate an electromagnetic response to an electronic signal from a reader. The response signal is read by the reader, typically with a readable range on the order of a few feet, though broader or narrower ranges are possible. The signal generated by the tag includes information (e.g., an electronic product code) that identifies the tag or the article comprising the tag.
RFID technology for use in the supply chain typically involves the use of portals through which goods must pass. The portals are equipped with RFID readers that can read the RFID tags on the pallets, cases, or individual items that pass through the portal. For example, a carrier or case of articles may pass from a storage area, through a portal and to out to a retail space to be placed on shelves. An RFID reader at the portal will detect when the case passes from the storage area to the retail space. However, if the case is not completely emptied onto a shelf, unused articles left in the case will pass once again through the portal when the case is returned to the storage area. Since the case and not each individual article carries the RFID tag, there is no way to tell how many articles are left in storage or how many articles were placed in the retail space.
One solution is to place an RFID tag on each article in a case so that the portal can detect how many articles leave and return to the storage area. However, until data tag technology becomes more widespread, this solution is cost prohibitive in the current competitive environment.
Accordingly, a system and method is needed that facilitates the tracking of individual articles that are not individually tagged with RFID or other data tags.